Distance: I'll protect you, MY way!
by Jiraizuka Nidaime Funkkage
Summary: You are my friend, Don't you remember the dream we had the other day? NaruxHina, Naruto is back in Konoha and needs to bond with his fellow ninjas more. Yet, what if love blooms?
1. Enter, Naruto Uzumaki

Hi there everyone! This is Jiraizuka speaking, I decided to take another shot at a Naruhina here, hope you enjoy.

Heres the low down. Naruto is 17 here. Training with Jiraiya went a full three years and I've made some minor changes. Yeah, I know what actually happens in the series. Yet Kishimoto isn't the one writin' the story here ja?

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Musashi kishimoto and TV Tokyo this fanic is a parody and nothing more, got it? Ya damn well better! **(A/N what can I say? I love the Abridged Series.)**

**-Start of story, Naruto's apartment-**

Naruto could feel the air being sliced as he rushed at his enemy with a Rasengan fully charged, then feeling a piercing pain throughout his entire body. This was the chronic dream Naruto had been experiencing for most nights for the bigger part of the last three years.

He knew only one thing would stop him from having that horrible nightmare for the rest of his life, saving Sasuke for Sakura.

Naruto groggily awakened and stared at his clock seeing that it was 6:30 am. He had just gotten back from a week long mission and wished he could go back to sleep. Naruto laid there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling until he finally decided to shower and get ready for the day.

After taking care of personal hygiene Naruto stared in the mirror, there it was. A year prior during his training with Jiraiya, Naruto had located Sasuke and had been struck down in the moment he let his guard down. His reward for such misguided trust was a large scar that covered the upper forth of his torso almost completely.

**(a/n I'm sorry if its boring so far, but I do enjoy a sweet dramatic set up.)**

**-Tsunade's office-**

" So uhh, what'd you want to see me about Old lady?" This Caused Tsunade to smile and take a moment to really see what Naruto had become over three years, sure he was strong and mature looking, but he was still the same lovable idiot he'd always been.

"Well Naruto, I'd like you to get to know more of your old classmates. Seeing as Sakura is the only one you're quite close to I think it'd be in your best interests to make them all close allies. It might save your life someday."

Naruto looked somewhat confused at the Hokage's orders.

"So you're basically telling me to make more friends? I'm already friends with all of them! That hurts Obaa Chan, I'm not a social reject!"

"I'm not saying you are Naruto, but I'd like you to give it some thought."

He then turned and left the office, neither of them had noticed Jiraiya sitting right outside the window listening in on their conversation, after hearing Naruto leave Jiraiya dropped in through the window to talk to his oldest friend about his newest pupil.

"So, do you think he'll give what you said a shot?" Tsunade sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I sometimes worry about that kid. Good thing he doesn't want to go through life alone like we did."

**-The Streets of Konoha-**

First stop, Ichiraku Ramen!

Teuchi, the owner of the modest little restaurant had his head down as he heard someone sit down on the stool in front of him.

"What are you ha-….. Naruto Uzumaki! What happened to you? I haven't see you in years!" He said, kicking away the small voodoo doll that oddly resembled Naruto that was sitting next to a skewer under the counter.

"Well, all that matters is that you're back! So what are you having?"

Naruto brimmed with excitement bringing out his frog wallet that looked like it was about to explode.

"Everything on the menu!" The old man's heart was set a flame hearing such a large request.

About half an hour later, Naruto was on his fourth bowl of noodles and someone else happened to come to the stand., Hinata Hyuuga.

"_No, it couldn't be him. There are a lot of blonde men in the world. I mean he isn't even wearing that much orange."_

"I'll have a miso Ramen please." Hinata said sitting about three seats down from Naruto, he was so involved in his ramen that he didn't wouldn't of even noticed being stabbed in the face.

"Wait a moment please Hinata! My best customer has finally returned!"

This caused Naruto to pause for a moment and look to his left. "Hinata?" He said with a very muffled tone due to an abundance of noodles in his mouth. He tried to swallow them while still talking and started to choke on them.

"Naruto!" Hinata screeched as she saw him fall to the floor rolling around gagging on his food.

She jumped down to his side panicking until she finally hit on the chest and he seemed to stop. Then, he started to laugh, "Man Hinata! That fists not so gentle after all!"

Hinata blushed and insisted on buying him his next round of Ramen due to hurting his chest. Naruto then took what Tsunade had said into consideration and decided to be especially friendly.

"So Hinata, you've changed a lot, how have you been?" He said putting on his biggest grin.

Hinata managed a meek smile, "I'm fine, d do you think I changed for the better?"

"Well, you're certainly strong and you eat Ramen! Those are two great traits in my book!"

"_I'm sixteen years old and I still act like a scared little girl. How can Naruto even stand talking to me?"_

"Thank you Naruto." She said smiling looking down again.

Right as Naruto was about to continue talking another voice mentioned from behind mentioned him.

"Well, now that you're back things are sure to get interesting, great…" Shikamaru Nara said with a joking face of irritation.

"Wow Shikamaru, thanks…" Naruto Said sweat dropping.

"Dense as ever I see. You haven't changed a lot at least. That's good."

Choji waved happily at Naruto with one hand while using his other hand to eat.

In all truth, Naruto wouldn't of even realized it was Choji if not for the swirls on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to be on my way home now." Hinata nervously said in a meek voice she had long since used.

"Hey Hinata, I'll walk you home!"

**-End chapter 1-**

**Personally, I don't really like how I started this. The first chapter is always so strange to write. So expect a better next chapter for sure. I do have some questions though!**

**What is Choji's personality? I know hes a nice guy but I haven't seen or heard him talk much.**

**Did I drag this chapter out too much? I always remember reviewers before complaining when the chapters were under 1000 words.**

**What do you think of this title? I mean it took me longer to think of a title than it took me to write…**

**Last of all, I'm really gonna listen to these reviews and go off them before I write chapter 2.**

**Well that ends this chapter, See you guys later on, Review please!**

**Jiraizuka**


	2. Plots, Plots, Plots!

**Wow, I really didn't expect to start writing again on the same day! I was reading my old story and I'm embarrassed to say, minus a few details, they started out exactly the same… haha I guess people don't change a lot over two years. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine, I'm still young though.**

**Chapter two of Distance, Nefarious plots afoot!.**

**-Street of Konoha en route to Hyuuga estate- **

Naruto was silently walking next to Hinata on the way to her home, he had never been so clueless in his life.

He felt as though he wanted to say something but he couldn't think of anything, Ah! Inspiration struck!

"So Hinata, are you a Genin still?"

"Uhh no, are you?"

"Hehehe, I missed the last couple Chuunin exams." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

They continued to walk along as Naruto was quizzing her on every aspect of being a higher ranked Ninja.

Hinata was amazed at how excited Naruto got at just hearing the stupid and mundane things she had to do.

"_Its crazy how determined he is to rise through the ranks. Its so cute too! Speaking of cute, I'm glad he's in such great shape. Alright Hinata! Make a move before a beautiful Kunoichi snatches him up!"_

"Hey Naruto, we should spend more time around each other. I'd really enjoy it… if you don't mind that is!"

Naruto readily agreed and they soon reached Hinata's home. At which point Naruto went back to his own house.

About halfway there, he ran into a certain someone, Sakura.

"Naruto! Is that you?" She screamed running up to him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Sakura, I'm finally back."

"So if you're here, that means Sasuke is back too?"

"… I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said feeling horrible to the deepest point of his existence.

"Oh I see, well at least you're back from training with The Toad Sage, so you must know a bunch of new Jutsus right?"

"Sort of…." Naruto said once again feeling horrible for not having learned everything.

"Ero Sennin went away a lot to gather information. I did learn a few new tricks though."

" That's good, because I was supposed to find you somewhere around town later and deliver a message from Tsunade! Were supposed to meet her in the Hokage's tower Tomorrow morning.

They continued to talk for a while until the sun started to set and Naruto started to make his way home.

Once he got home, he almost immediately fell into bed.

"**Why you can't just forget about everything and come back to the people that want you! I swore to her I'd bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body!"**

"**I somewhat recall this happening before. A piece of trash like you couldn't beat a ninja like me even if I were bleeding from every pore of my body. If I ever do go back there it'll only be to exterminate you all."**

"**Sasuke… You don't mean that…"**

With that moment's hesitation it happened .

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke's fist was pulsating with electricity and sticking through the right side of Naruto's chest.Being held up by his wound, he stared right into his best friend's eyes.

"**Give up. Your luck won't last forever."**

Then as the dream always ended Naruto was thrown off a cliff into water. Only to wake up in a cold sweat.

Naruto had analyzed his moment so much in his head he was sick of it. Why couldn't Sasuke ever bring himself to kill Naruto? Better yet, Naruto could never recall the moments as he flew through the air down the crevice staring at Sasuke with blood flying throughout the air as he made his landing.

That's the question he would ask Sasuke once he finally knocked some sense into him, he wouldn't hesitate next time.

**-Hinata Hyuuga's bedroom-**

Hinata was never more proud of herself in her life. She had finally started down the road towards love. Only one thing bothered her, she could barely be herself around Naruto he made her so nervous. She stared at her ceiling for what seemed to be an eternity.

"**Hinata, you're so beautiful. I want nothing else but you, for the rest of my life."**

"**What about becoming Hokage?" **Hinata enticed with a questioning look on her face.

"**With the love of a perfect woman, I can accomplish anything."**

These were the likes of Hinata's recurring dreams. Always Naruto was next to her in a bed, showering her with compliments. She could never see anything but his face and she never knew why.

Hinata always wondered the details of Naruto's body. As she got older she often thought of him in a sexual manner, but never had any interest in other boys. She knew how sex occurred, but was not an expert in any respect. She wanted Naruto to change that for her.

The morning slowly crept over Konoha much to the relief of our main protagonist. Because after three hours of playing Poker against shadow clones, it got old despite the fact he won every round due to knowing everything that they knew.

**-Tsunade's office-**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all met at the office early in the morning for a debriefing. Tsunade was not yet in her office.

"Kakashi- Sensei! I have a present for you! " Naruto then reached into his bag and pulled out three different copies of Icha Icha. Not one of the novels had been seen by any members of the public before.

"They're all signed by Ero Sennin himself! I thought you'd enjoy them more than I did, I mean they were so boring. Sell these to a book store before a few months pass and its my ass Sensei!"

Kakashi perked up at the thought of reading not just one, but THREE Icha Ichas in advance!

"Naruto! Thank you so much! I'll treasure them forever!" Kakashi immediately delved into reading the latest entries in his favorite book series.

Soon later and much to Kakashi's disappointment, Tsunade entered the room and got right down to business.

"Well, now that we are here and awake, I'd like to discuss something of utmost importance. Naruto's Genin Status. As you know, he was not present for the last two exams. You may find this drastic and unfair, but I believe it will better orientate you all as teammates, You are all now officially Genin again, time to relive your youth eh Kakashi?"

"Hokage-Sama! I'm a grown man! This is ridiculous!" Kakashi said breaking out of his normally calm persona.

Tsunade just laughed. " I expected an adult to have a much more mature reaction. Wouldn't you agree?"

Kakashi then mentioned, "Wouldn't it be unfair for the actual Genin, us being so experienced?"

"Yes, it would be, but then again, Chuunins aren't made chuunins off of just winning, I see this as an ultimate test of skill."

Kakashi then sighed and seemed to come to terms with his fate.

Sakura wasn't as badly touched by the chain of events,

"Tsunade-Sama, why not just make Naruto a Chuunin right now? He's more than skilled enough to fill the role."

Tsunade kept laughing. "Well Sakura, if you were the Hokage you'd be able to make that decision wouldn't you? As of now, its in my hands. You're all dismissed."

"Wait a second baa Chan-

"Don't Call me that!"

"Anyways, aren't we supposed to have a Jounin teacher?"

Another Smile crept onto Tsunade's lips.

(A/n I'll save that for next chapter, MOVING ON.)

**-Streets of Konoha-**

"Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, I'm sorry this happened to you!" Naruto said offering to buy them lunch.

"Hey Naruto, I'm not your teacher anymore, were equal now. You can just call me Kakashi."

After a lunch filled with numerous apologies and a few laughs, the three ninjas parted ways.

"_That's right! I was supposed to pick up Hinata around this time, wasn't I?" _Naruto thought to himself while staring in dismay at the fact that, just yesterday, his precious frog wallet had been so full and happy, yet now it was tiny, shriveled and sad.

**-Outside Hyuuga Estate-**

Hinata had been sitting right outside the main gate for about five minutes before Naruto had come to meet her.

"I'm not late am I?" He said, panting from running.

"Oh not at all! I have only been out here a few minutes myself."

With his trademark grin having been flashed and all apologies exchanged, they continued on to what Hinata was planning.

"Hinata, what exactly are we doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping I could go to your apartment."

"_Nani!? A Woman wanting in my Apartment? This is just like Icha Icha! Hinata is so pretty too!"_

Naruto then found himself staring right at Hinata's chest as they walked. Jiraiya had mildly rubbed off on him within three years.

They finally reached their destination and entered.

**-Naruto's cluttered apartment-**

"Why did you want to come here Hinata?"

"_To seduce you and make you mine forever!!"_

"To clean! I assumed that since you were gone for so long it would be dirty in here." She said innocently.

Naruto bought it, and mentally belittled himself for assuming such things about Hinata.

"Oh, alright. That's so kind of you to be thinking about my well being like that Hinata. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all." She said with a bright smile that astounded Naruto to see in all it's regal beauty.

It was at this moment Naruto took in just how beautiful Hinata was, with her Lavender colored eyes and long silky hair. Not to mention she had obtained quite the figure since the last time he'd seen her.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Oh sorry! Uhh, I spaced out for a second there!" He said once again rubbing the back of his head with a large grin.

"That's fine, so should we get to cleaning?"

**-Naruto's apartment, 2.0!-**

"Amazing… I can see that floor! I always thought it was a carpet." This one was of the many things in the apartment that surprised Naruto, yet, was far from his most shocking discovery.

In Naruto's bedroom, Hinata had removed her large jacket, exposing a tight grey tank top she had worn just for seduction purposes.

"_Its all going to plan! Naruto will be mine for sure!"_

She then laid down on his bed, feigning exhaustion waiting for her prey to enter and let down it's guard.

Sure enough, after Naruto overcame the shock of clean living space, he looked for Hinata. Once he found her, he nearly had a heart attack.

She was on his bed, asleep without her jacket on, her breasts perfectly pressed against her shirt, almost to the point of popping out.

"_Holy crap! Is she even wearing a bra? On my bed nonetheless! I'll never wash those sheets again!"_

He walked over to gently prod her into waking up, yet she predicted this, grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest, causing an immense panic from Naruto. He was frozen in position out of fear of waking her.

After holding this position for fifteen or more minutes, Hinata awakened from her fake sleep to see everyone's favorite Future Hokage inadvertently groping her.

Naruto jumped out of his skin.

"I swear I wasn't doing anything Hinata! I mean I was trying to wake you and you grabbed my hand and that's why it was there and I swear I wasn't doing anything and yeah!" Naruto said in a rapid jolt of shock.

"Its okay."

"W-What?"

"_Haha, he's so cute. I think even if this wasn't planned I'd still forgive him."_

"Well Naruto, you touched me, so I think it'll be fair if I get to touch you." she then got up and planted an extremely unexpected kiss on the Genin's lips.

**-End Chapter!-**

**I told you guys it would get better! Hey, Desperado and Sandra, thanks for being my first two reviewers! I'm glad out of the currently 68 hits I got two reviews. Woot.**

**Anyways, Q&A time.**

**1. This was better than the first chapter by a longshot, right?**

**2. What do you think of Hinata's personality? I mean I love the woman, but she has potential to act like this.**

**3. I bet you never saw the temporary Demotion coming, thoughts?**

**Alright, guys, I love those reviews, so help me out by writing them!**

**The author that lives to please,**

**Jiraizuka**


	3. Extortion Blows

**First off guys, thanks for all the views. It means a lot. I wish I could get more reviews though…**

**I may be a writer, but I'm a person too! I enjoy talking! Anyways, onto Chapter three. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. I mean seriously, not at all. Even check my pants.**

**Chapter 3. Extortion blows.**

It was finally a reality. She had Naruto right where she wanted him and he'd be hers at last.

Naruto, on the other hand wasn't so enticed in their first kiss. His mind drifted for a moment back to events earlier in the day.

**-Tsunade's office-**

"About your Jounin instructor." Tsunade paused giving a slight stare at Kakashi.

"Gai Maito was very enthusiastic about becoming your instructor."

Kakashi's expression said it all, even with only one eye visible it was quite clear he'd rather send a Raikiri through his own chest than have that fool have the pleasure of saying he instructed him.

"What about the legacy of the first?" Kakashi said, willing to do near anything to have Gai be replaced.

"Ah yes, you worked with Yamato while you were an Anbu right? In any case, I do believe he will be a more suitable Sensei than Gai. I don't really look forward to telling him hes been replaced though…" Tsunade said grabbing a quart jug of Sake out from under her desk with a sigh. "You're all dismissed."

that's not exactly what hung in his mind though, it was Sakura. After Kakashi had left, she said something to him that he hadn't thought about until now.

"**You're the coolest teammate ever loser, don't forget it, and better yet, don't change or I'll kill you!"**

He realized how stupid it was to think about something like that at a moment like this, but did that mean that she liked him more than Sasuke now? He hadn't had a crush on Sakura for years, what if she finally wanted him? Nah, Sakura had her chance. Now it was time for Naruto to pursue Hinata.

Hinata was starting to have second thoughts about her plan, she had been kissing Naruto for about 5 seconds already and he hadn't even moved his lips… she abruptly pulled away her newfound confidence crushed and the immense need to crawl under a rock and die realized, then he kissed her.

(a/n No Lemon for you kids just yet! Patience! You don't screw the first time you kiss, okay, maybe YOU know someone that does, but they don't!)

After sharing a passionate kiss worthy of the title of first Naruto just smiled at her.

"What now?"

"You take me to dinner and we'll see what happens." Hinata exclaimed truly coming out of her shell for the first time in her life around Naruto.

"You got it!" Naruto said feigning a grin.

"_I spent what was left of my cash earlier…"_

**- Tree outside of Naruto's apartment-**

"_Ah, young love blooms." _Jiraiya thought with a smile after spying on the two ninjas.

Naruto had a plan though. He created a Bunshin while Hinata wasn't looking for a single purpose. Gather enough money for Dinner.

Luckily, it popped to existence right under Jiraiya's current location, giving him a chance to interrogate it.

"Why did Naruto create you?"

"Do you have any extra money Ero Sennin??"

"Ah, so hes broke huh? This kid is so lucky hes grown on me."

**- Naruto's apartment, front door-**

**Knock Knock**.

Naruto came to the door, surprised to see his sensei.

" Hey kid, I ran into your little messenger. I'll give you the cash."

"Oh my god! Thank you!"

"Conditions my boy, conditions. You pay me back twice what I give and owe me a favor."

"That's extortion!!" Naruto yelled with a loud whisper.

"That's life. Take it or leave it. Wouldn't want your new friend in there disappointed right?"

Jiraiya said with a sinister grin.

Moments later Jiraiya was lending our leading man some much needed cash.

"Great doin business with ya!" Jiraiya echoed as he walked away neatly folding up the IOU whistling a happy tune.

"You know Naruto, we could just eat here if you'd prefer, I don't mind!" Hinata said with a bright smile.

Naruto had a blank expression for a moment as he was deciding the best way to skin a toad alive.

"Yeah that'd be fine, everyone has been trying to make me eat more things, so I think I have stuff in my kitchen…" He said with his usual grin.

Sadly, he was out of stock of everything except for more Ramen.

"I'm really sorry Hinata. I usually don't eat at home!" He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Being the loving and understanding woman she is, Hinata had no problem with this what so ever.

They ended up, sitting on the floor, having Ramen noodles, talking about the recent events of their lives to each other. Hinata couldn't of wished for a better time, she got to know Naruto at his core. Not just observe from a distance like she was so used to doing.

Naruto on the other hand, had no clue Hinata was anything like this. She had always been a strange girl with a stutter to him, yet she was so much more.

The night ended with a new love starting to form.

**-Next morning-**

Jiraiya entered through Naruto's bedroom window to find him sound asleep. Being a father figure to Naruto, he saw it his duty to pry into his blossoming love life.

After rousting Naruto into a semi-awakened state the questions began.

"So, how was last night's dinner on me loverboy?" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"We stayed here and talked half the night."

Jiraiya had a confused stare, Naruto was his apprentice, yet he only talked with women!? This was an outrage!

'No grabbing or anything like that?"

Naruto gradually got annoyed to a large extent after being asked the same question about forty times.

"Get out of my apartment now Ero Sennin or I'll throw a dish at you!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hehe fine, you can pay me back when you get the money!" Jiraiya quickly added in as he jumped off into the distance.

**-End Chapter-**

**Sorry about the length of this one guys. Its 3 am and I'm really tired. I've been stuck on this one for awhile due to writer's block and not wanting to have a Lemon right now. I hope being half asleep didn't degrade the quality. Anyways, heres a reply to one of my reviewers! Hero, I can understand how you think Hinata is Ooc here. This is how I'm sure she'd act if she came out of her shy phase with Naruto. The shy ones are always the plotting ones! Anyways, review everyone or I lose the motivation to write at daytime and chapters that are put together in the twilight hours like this exist.**

**Read and I'll keep writing!**

**Jiraizuka**


End file.
